Cascabeles
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Últimamente todo parecía girar alrededor de los cascabeles... Oneshot RyoSaku


Hola! Como están? Tanto tiempo no es así?

Antes de que me maten por no actualizar "Heart of Sword", les daré una buena razón para dejarme viva xD Estoy viendo que podría actualizar cada dos semanas... De hecho pienso empezar a hacerlo o los domingos o los sábados, por razones algo obvias(colegio estúpido). Por tanto, este fin de semana verán el capi cuatro de ese fic.

Pero como estaba media trancada, se me ocurrió una de esas ideas de momentos que te vienen de repente... Y pues he aquí la historia. Un Oneshot RyoSaku... Supongo que era algo obvio jeje.

Cascabeles

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Todo últimamente giraba en torno a los cascabeles.

Eso pensaba Ryoma, mientras hacía sonar el pequeño cascabel dorado que estaba pegado a una cinta de color rosa que sujetaba una de las extensas trenzas de su, ahora, durmiente novia.

Fue hace más o menos tres días atrás...

Era lunes por la noche. Nanako, su prima, sin que él se diese cuenta, le quitó el control remoto del televisor y cambió el canal justo cuando un partido de tenis se ponía bueno, según su humilde opinión.

A cambio del juego, su prima colocó un anime de unas chicas con orejas de gato y cascabeles gigantes, además de usar vestiditos blancos y de colores. Al parecer Nanako las encontraba tiernas, pues parecía sonrojarse cada vez que las veía hablar o moverse.

Pronto su madre se sentó y miró la pantalla del televisor con Nanako. Se notaba que a ambas les gustaba el programa porque exclamaban cada vez que las chicas se movían. Nanjiroh giró la vista hacia el televisor, pero luego la regresó hacia sus revistas pervertidas. Ese programa era demasiado sano para la mente de alcantarilla que tenía su padre.

Finalmente Ryoma optó por retirarse, cansado del estúpido programa. Se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba aburrido y tenía sueño.

A la noche siguiente, notó un extraño y estresante sonido. Era Karupin... Pero no le molestaban los sonidos de su minino en sí, sino que, más bien era el ruido de un cascabel que sonaba cada vez que el gatito se movía.

Cuando Ryoma quiso sacarle el tonto collar, su madre le puso un cascabel a él en el cuello, con la excusa de parecerse a un gatito.

Ahora tenía una cinta negra alrededor del cuello y podía sentir un pequeño cascabel en su garganta, que comenzaba a sonar cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco.

Así que esa noche tuvo que aguantar al molesto de su padre, ya que a éste se le ocurrió llamarlo "Ryoma-Neko", además de extenderle los juegos de Karupin para que su hijo jugase, ya que era un "gatito".

Menos mal que su madre lo amenazó con quemar sus revistas Hentai, sino lo habría hecho él con mucho gusto.

Con ganas de matar a su estúpido padre, se acostó... Pero no pudo dormir muy bien por el molesto sonido del cascabel que tenía Karupin como collar.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzó a correr hacia Seigaku por quedarse dormido y el cascabel en su cuello comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

¡Claro! Se le había olvidado sacárselo.

Dirigió sus manos al nudo de la cinta negra y deshizo el improvisado collar. Luego lo guardó en su maletín, pues no tenía tiempo de devolverlo a su casa.

Continuó su camino hacia Seigaku, donde el extraño sonido comenzó a ser multiplicado por mil veces.

¡TODAS LAS CHICAS DE SU ESCUELA TENÍAN POR LO MENOS UN CASCABEL!

Ese hecho no le molestaba, bueno excepto por las ganas de romper todo cascabel que sonase. Su ruido, para él, era algo desesperante.

Y durante ese día, todo estuvo girando alrededor de los cascabeles. Varias chicas de su salón tuvieron que abandonar las clases porque a los profesores les molestaba el sonido.

Y las miembros de su club de fans le querían regalar uno. Un cascabel con una cinta roja y con un bordado que decía "Ryoma-Neko-Sama". Aquello ya era demasiado.

Pero cuando vio a sus sempai usarlo, casi se infartó. En las canchas de tenis de la Escuela Seigaku, se escuchaba ya el clásico sonidito del cascabel.

Cosa que parecía enfermar a Ryoma.

Claro, como Eiji-sempai y Fuji-sempai tenían hermanas, ambos recibieron un collar con un cascabel. Momo-sempai y Kaoru-sempai tenían uno por que sus madres se los habían regalado. Y Kawamura-sempai tenía uno porque su padre le pidió usarlo, ya que al restaurante últimamente llegaban muchas chicas con cascabeles.

El sonidito...

Le molestaba...

Y lo volvía loco...

Y ¡Estaba harto!

Por vez primera, Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, aquel personaje que, poco menos, había nacido con una raqueta en la mano y el doctor le dijo a su padre "Felicidades, es un tenista", por primera vez, él quería terminar rápidamente las prácticas para poder irse a dormir y a descansar del sonidito de los estúpidos cascabeles.

A penas Ryuzaki-sensei dijo "Se acabaron las prácticas", salió corriendo de las canchas hacia los vestidores, para así poder irse a su casa.

Lo tenía todo planeado, llegaría a su casa, tomaría un Ponta, luego le quitaría el odioso collar a Karupin y botaría el collar que a él también le dieron.

Y de ahí no tendría que soportar el odioso sonido.

Y hablando del sonido, allí estaba otra vez. ¿Es qué acaso no entendían que odiaban los cascabeles?

Se volteó para mirar al o la despreciable que tenía puesta la campanita del demonio y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos de rubí.

- "Ryoma-kun... "- era Ryuzaki.

Y ante lo dicho, unos cascabeles volvieron a sonar. La revisó de pies a cabeza, buscando el dichoso adorno, pero no lo encontró.

En cambio, había notado como Ryuzaki parecía ser una pequeña gatita perdida. Tenía la mirada un poco entristecida, la casa infantil y los labios con forma a botón de rosa. Además de los cascabeles que de repente sonaban, pero no tan desesperadamente como los demás que él había escuchado durante el día.

Y hablando del sonidito, ahí estaba de nuevo. Ryuzaki parecía pedirle que la acompañase a su casa. Cosa que Ryoma aceptó con agrado.

Comenzó a caminar a su lado. De pronto se sorprendió mirándola de reojo. Había algo en ella que la hacía verse adorable, pero no lograba descifrar qué era.

Ahora parecían haberse perdido de verdad. Ryuzaki miraba a todos lados, con mirada asustada y él, solamente la estaba siguiendo.

El chico le dirigió una mirada interrogativa y ella bajó la cabeza apenada. Sí, se habían perdido.

Ryoma suspiró y comenzó a caminar para ver si podía identificar algo conocido que les dijera dónde estaban. Sakuno simplemente lo siguió, esperanzada.

Pero nuevamente los cascabelitos comenzaron a sonar. El muchacho instintivamente miró hacia ambos lados, buscando el porqué del sonido, y notó una heladería... Luego miró a Ryuzaki y comprendió todo. La gatita tenía hambre.

Revisó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró algo de dinero, el suficiente para comprar dos helados, uno para él y otro para ella.

Así que momentos después, la minina hacía sonar sus cascabeles como agradecimiento mientras se comía su helado de frambuesa. El había elegido de chocolate, por si se lo preguntaban.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un parquecito. Ella lo identificó bien y sonrió más tranquila. Estaban cerca de su casa.

Sin embargo, Ryoma no quería separarse de ella todavía, así que al notar unos columpios vacíos, se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en uno, dejando en el suelo su bolso. Y con esta acción, el collar de cascabel que su madre le regaló sonó levemente.

Sakuno reconoció el sonido y se acercó un poco hacia el príncipe.

- "Ry... Ryoma-kun... ¿a ti te gustan los cascabeles?"- le preguntó algo nerviosa.

El chico levemente asustado negó con lentitud. Ella bajó la mirada como si estuviese avergonzada.

Ryoma entonces sintió nuevamente los cascabeles de Sakuno y por fin supo dónde estaban... Los pequeños y dorados cascabeles estaban al final de sus extensas trenzas y sonaban cada vez que la chica movía un poco su cabello.

Entonces el príncipe decidió hacer lo que en ese día no habría soportado. Abrió su bolso y sacó el collar con el cascabel...

- "Ryuzaki"- la llamó.

Sakuno dio la media vuelta y Ryoma le lanzó el collar. El pequeño cascabel sonó y la chica lo agarró con algo de dificultad.

Levantó la vista, pues casi el collar se le había caído, y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Ryoma. El estaba al frente suyo, tieso como una estatua. Entonces Sakuno casi por instinto se levantó, acercó sus temblorosas manos hacia el cuello del tenista y le amarró el collar fijándolo casi a la altura de la garganta.

Pero no se imaginó que él iba a comenzar a avanzar hasta acorralarla con sus manos en el tronco de un árbol. Y tampoco se esperó que él iba a besarla tan de repente.

Pues eso hizo. Se acercó hasta la boca de Sakuno lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

La muchacha se sorprendió por el acto, pero luego se dejó llevar y trató de seguirle el ritmo.

Y entre medio los cascabeles siguieron sonando como si estuviesen celebrando aquella confesión.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hem... Sin comentarios... Sólo... HYU! XD

Bueno digamos que... bueno tan sólo dejémoslo en digamos... No sé qué decir. Es algo confuso, no sé si me quedó tierno o raro, pero al menos me gustó que es algo importante. Y de paso me deshice de la idea para así poder pensar la continuación de "HoS" tranquila jajaja...

Si quieren una explicación de a donde diablos salió el temita del cascabel... Pues, resulta que yo soy muy feliz con mis coles con cascabeles que suenan cada vez que quiero en el colegio y que llamaron la atención entre mis amigas y mis compañeras de curso. Lo demás fue la típica excusa de "Quiero hacer un RyoSaku". Compréndanme... Solamente les pido eso.

Bueno, ojalá que les guste, que me dejen reviews. No espero más de diez pero si están generosas, bienvenidas sean xD Es que la gracia es deshacerme de esta trama así que el fic para mí me encantó jojojo... Quiero quitarme esta adicción a los cascabeles.

Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana... Veré si puedo hacer una continuación o sino hacer otro Oneshot de vez en cuando... claro que RyoSaku xD Entonces... Chau!


End file.
